El Hombre que queria escribir
by Magopuki
Summary: Es la historia de un hombre que quería escribir algo y no sabia como.La inspiración le llego por una alucinación, pero aun así no pudo escribir, Aquí cuento como hizo para escribir su relato.


**EL HOMBRE QUE QUERIA ESCRIBIR**

Sentado afuera de la casa en la mecedora, miraba la ciudad pasar , chicos en bicicleta, una que otra mujer apurada yendo o regresando a su trabajo, el vecino con el perro cagador de jardines y el malandrín de costumbre en la esquina buscando a quien timar.A lo lejos el hombre con el carrito de metal se acercaba, hurgando entre los potes de basura, buscando los trastos viejos, revolviendo bolsas,cogía cosas y las metía en su carrito...

- Ummm un pedazo de pizza!, esto me servirá para aguantar hasta la noche, a ver que mas hay por aca...bah pura mierda, conchas de naranjas, varias latas vacías de sardinas, ropas hechas jirones, desperdicios de cocina...

El hombre paso delante de mi casa, me lanzo una mirada escrutadora, de esas que te dicen "Ayudame , estoy jodido", la devolví con tristeza, pensé en como vivía yo cuando tenia su edad, en los infinitos partidos de futbol y las largas charlas con mi padre en las noches, esos tiempos que no regresarían...Me quede tan metido de mi, recordando épocas pasadas que ni cuenta me di cuando desapareció el indigente.

-0-

Llegando al fondo del callejón, el mendigo tomo un trozo de cartón, con un lápiz viejo que había recogido recientemente se lo llevo a la lengua, lo impregno con saliva y garabateo en el trozo :

"Heme aqui, quiero escribir y no se de que..."

- Esta botella de aguardiente ya no tiene nada!...

Tiro la botella al fondo del callejón con el resto de desechos, y los cristales se estrellaron contra el piso, no tenia musa, no tenia inspiración y empezó a divagar en su loca mente :

"Año 2570: La ciudad estaba encerrada dentro de un domo, protegida de todo el salvaje exterior lleno de bestias y criaturas temerarias , capaces de acabar con tu vida en una sola fracción de veían altos edificios y brillantes vehículos en forma de hoja , de color mercurio que se desplazaban por aire y tierra, las avenidas tenían un rayado vial iluminado que a su vez controlaba la velocidad y el transito de todo el sitio, manteniendo así el orden.

Los rascacielos se elevaban en forma artística,eran todos cristalinos, con miles de ventanales en forma de círculos,se podía apreciar el interior de las viviendas y los seres que vivían dentro de ellas, con largos brazos, estilizados dedos, cabezas redondas y caminar como de plumas, como si flotasen, como si cada paso que diesen estuviese en armonía y equilibrio con el resto del sitio y a su vez fuese un pulso que los hacia distinguirse de los demá, graciles y armoniosas ondas que se esparcían por dentro de todas las construcciones, haciendo que en sus paredes se activaran los bionanites, encargados de mantener el sustento de vida en los edificios.

La gente se desplazaba tranquilamente, en la parte mas meridional del domo , estaba el hogar de Dumuk.

Habían pasado varios eones desde su llegada, y el tiempo había llegado.

La figura tomo su vara, un dispositivo blanquecino con forma oval que sujeto en su mano izquierda, tomo sus lentes vibrasensoriales y se coloco de inmediato en el rayado bionanites de inmediatos ejercieron la lectura organicomental de su cuerpo y lo trasladaron sin demora hacia la parte mas al sur de la cúpula : la gran compuerta.

El fruto de tantos años de desvelos, e intensas noches de apasionados pensamientos se hizo presente en estos instantes , Dumuk había logrado controlar definitivamente los bionanites y con ello la posibilidad de abrir la gran compuerta...la cual no se inmuto, no sonó la alarma , ni emitió ninguna advertencia, sencillamente como había sido ordenado, el campo de fuerza se organizo para permitir pasar al brillante ser, que por la reorganización de nanites, era fulgurante en este momento como un el umbral y de inmediato una sensación de humedad, de calor, y de cuerpos pegajosos que golpeaban su piel lo abordo,mientras el brillo de la reorganización atómica finalizaba, llevándolo de nuevo a su forma normal.

- Estoy al otro lado de la compuerta, me he burlado del sistema!

Alrededor todo era distinto, ya era de noche, lo que sentía en su piel eran gordas gotas de agua que castigaban su sensible cuerpo,estaba rodeado de plantas, lluvia intensa y ruidos desconocidos, pensó que lo mas lógico era ir hacia el sur, donde se decía habitaban los seres antiguos, comenzó a acelerar el paso pero después de recorrer unos 5 minutos escucho delante de el los ruidos similares a huesos partidos mezclados con válvulas de vapor de lo que podría bien ser una suelo comenzó a estrepitarse, la vibración fue tan intensa que cada nanite en su ser se descompuso, se empezó a sentir mareado,ante sus ojos apareció una criatura gigantesta un Tiranogadget,

un enorme Tiranosaurio Rex con la mitad de su cabeza cubierta por implante eléctrico que emitía silbidos y humo a la vez, en lo que parecía ser su ojo se podía apreciar un telescopio que giraba y se ajustaba en la dirección que yo estaba , como para poder observarme mejor, su cuerpo tenia en el pecho una caparazón de metal con distintos instrumentos que no logre reconocer que era, su larga cola era de metal cubierta de engranajes que giraban frenéticamente por encima de los remaches y las tuercas,y yo sin comprender de que manera funcionaba todo esto.

-Esto me va a matar, mejor corro!

Era muy tarde, el pego un salto hacia mi y para defenderme solo le tire mi capacitor blanco oval que tenia en la mano, con la esperanza de poder salvarme.

Sentí como este animal me arrancaba fieramente mi brazo izquierdo, luego todo se volvió negro y no supe mas de mi.

-0-

Sentado en mi mecedora, vi como nuevamente el hombre con el carrito de metal regresaba en su recorrido por el vecindario, poco a poco se fue acercando a mi casa, detuvo el carrito en el jardín, miro hacia mi y se encamino hacia donde yo estaba y estirando su brazo me dijo :

- Esto me va a matar, mejor corro

Me entrego unos trozos de cartón, envueltos con una cinta blanca, yo estire la mano y los recibí

- Fui el hombre que quería escribir.

Su aliento era a aguardiente, su olor era a mil ratas , pero sentí que era una buena persona, que quería hacer algo,vi como tomo su carrito y se fue alejando poco a poco hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

Dentro de los envoltorios escrito en varios cartones, reposaba este relato que acabas de leer y que te he transcrito tratando de guardar hasta el mas pequeño detalle.

Reinaldo Verdú (Tronao)


End file.
